Sentinels
The Sentinels are one of the militant type organisations within the world of Tehrannis, whose sole task it is to ensure the protection of The Pact between the Four Kingdoms, acting as their own neutral power and assuming the role of arbiters or judges in disputes or altercations between the kingdoms. This, also, means that more often than not they act as intermediaries between the other kingdoms, and are asked to watch over things such as trade agreements, and deals regarding resources and worldwide law. They act, for better or worse as the Judges of the world, and at times... executioners. The Sentinels hold no headquarters in any major city of the Four Kingdoms, but dwell within their own Citadel, within the City of Waves, which sits upon the Broken Land Bridge between the continents of the world, and serves as a neutral base of operations for the Sentinels and all who flock there. Glyphworks The Sentinels utilise a unique Anima Crux known as the 'Glyphworks', a series of symbols that form on their very skin and enable their great power. The Glyphworks are applied to the skin via raw channeled magical energy during their ritual known as the 'Integration', pulling them into the ranks of the Sentinels. It is said that those who have undergone the Integration are somehow controlled by the Sentinel's Overseer, so should they ever seek to turn against the Sentinels themselves, they are effectively 'silenced', meaning their glyphworks are sealed, and their power forfeit, cutting off their connection to the Sentinels and marking them as a rogue. Ranks The Sentinels rank structure is fairly simple, with more power over the law given to each higher rank, with the foremost authority going to the Overseer, a position passed down to each generation to the most fitting of the Sentinels to ensure that no corruption enters their fold. *Overseer - The Leader of the Sentinels, he/she speaks with the voice of the Sentinels, and as a consequence, the voice of the entire world, it is often said the Overseer is the most powerful person within the entire world. *Beholders - The trusted lieutenants of the Overseer, those who have proven their prowess, and their upholding of the law, very few reach this rank, and more often than not the next Overseer is taken from these few upon death of the previous Overseer. *Watchers - The proven members of the Sentinels, there usually exists at least one Watcher in every city in the world, who governs the local groups of Sentinels and ensures that the pact is kept safe. *Sentinels - The vast majority of the Sentinels are merely known by their groups name, earning their status as a full member by proving themselves during their stage as a Noviciate and passing the Integration to become full members. *Noviciates - Those who seek to become Sentinels, the aspiring lawmen and guardians of the pact. All members begin at this stage, and must wait to undergo the ritual of the Integration before they can be called Sentinels. Category:Organisations